Sons of Death
by Michael Yew
Summary: This is about Nico di Angelo and Hunter Drake both sons of Hades.
1. My demigod normal life

My name is Hunter Drake and I am a son of Hades. I came to Camp-Half Blood 1 year after the Titan War, but I travel with my brother Nico di Angelo I'm 10 and my brothers 13 he has a stygian iron sword, and I have a stygian iron sword my brother says that I copy him too much. I think that he still misses Bianca (OW! Stop hitting me when I mention her) so anyway I should probably start from when I first came to Camp-Half Blood.

It was in the middle of summer when I ran away from my evil mother. Not literally evil, but you know just awful. When I first ran away I hid from monsters, and I didn't even know what was happening. Then I met the Hunters and they wanted to turn me into an antelope. The lieutenant Thaila asked what godly parent had and I told her "Hades". She had an escort take me to camp-half blood, but they kept complaining about how they didn't want to take care of a 10 year old boy. I hate to admit this, but they were kind of cute (no Nico I didn't flirt no matter what they said). I arrived at camp-half blood and I met my brother Nico who immediately thought I was a pest, but got used to me.


	2. Um Interesting people

Sorry haven't exactly updated in a long time but his takes place the next day after his initial arrival at camp half blood

...

So I came to camp half blood and they have some interesting people here such as, Clarisse la Rue who helped me figure out what a toilet tastes like and wait feels like to have your underwear hung on the side of the Hades cabin (stop laughing it's not funny), Annabeth who you can say anything while she's reading and she won't think twice, and Connor and Travis Stoll and wait where is my wallet? So anyway I met this guy Percy and he led me around camp, he also told me some stories about Nico. Unfortunately he didn't have to deal with Clarisse or have to take a huge amount of ambrosia and nectar. So after a few days Nico was getting ready to leave when I asked him if I could come, but it turned into a bit of an argument.

"Can I Come?" I said

"No!" Nico said

"Why not I'm old enough your thirteen" I said

"No!" Nico said

"I was able to handle Clarisse I think I can handle this" I said

"She stuck your head in a toilet and she hung you up by your..." Nico said

"Don't go there my butt still hurts" I said

"Please just let me come along" I said

"Fine but you get hurt I send you back and you can go flirt with the hunters again"

"Thank you so much wait Hey!"

So we set out and we soon encountered a demigod and half a dozen dracaena guards. I immediately knew that he was a follower of Kronos and we carefully chose our words carefully well I did but Nico said "You will walk away and I just might let you live" but he grabbed my neck and said" what your brother, kind of pathetic for a demigod". Nico then said well yelled "you will not touch him and we attacked". The dracaenas were suddenly defeated and the demigod was gone. Damn coward oh sorry bad word (no I am not a sissy if I don't curse every time we get into a fight). I ended up caring my brother away because somebody was dumb enough to think look 20 denarius why don't I go pick that up then WHAM! he's out cold.


	3. Arguement or longest conversation yet

This place an hour after the last chapter and it is from Hunters point of view.

…...

My brother is so heavy (No Nico I am not weak) anyway back to the point. When my brother woke up he said something real intelligent like "um… my head hurts" "look whose dragging whose butt now". I had Nico eat some ambrosia and nectar. We were hanging around a fire I made and we started talking. "So about what you said back their about no one will touch me"

"Well I kind of um…um…" Nico said

"You like me" I said

"I never said that" Nico said

"It's true you care for your friends too" I said

"Like Percy, Annabeth, and Bian…" I said

"Don't you ever mention her got that"! Said Nico

I could tell I touched a difficult subject, I remember Percy saying something about Nico. How he cannot let things go, and that grudges are his fatal flaw, and I don't even know mine. I went to sleep on the cold hard ground, but in what I was assuming was an hour I woke up by a screaming Nico, with a nasty cut on his shoulder. Then I got knocked out. The last thing I saw was my brother being dragged away.


	4. My Brother Causes More than Headaches

This is Nico's pov

…...

Let's get one thing straight I only took Hunter, because of what Bianca did to me. The thing is that the demigod who attacked us earlier came back with six giants I summoned some skeleton warriors but after a few minutes three giants were killed, my skeletons were defeated, and he sliced my shoulder. Like Hunter was saying I was being dragged away to their camp and that demigod was actually training 10 other demigods that were still loyal to Kronos but the worst part was that they had dozens of monsters there. I ended up in a cell that was inside a brick building while ten dracaena were guarding me. What happened next was really weird though. Hunter bursts through the wall with a 16 year old guy with black hair and celestial bronze.


	5. Discontinued Until Further Notice

-Discontinued

Sorry this one was a flop. Didn't even know where this was going. I might re-continue it but unlikely sorry goodbye.


End file.
